Unexpected Tendencies
by BurstYourBubble
Summary: After a bad break up Bella returns to school for the second half of her senior year, only to see that her ney biology teacher is not only Alice's brother but a lot more...


**As you can probably tell, this is my very first attempt for a fanfiction story... I know that this is probably not the best story ever written, but I still hope that you'll like it ;)**

**I would really appreciate any kind of constructive criticism. If you find mistakes that are really disturbing, please write me a message and I will try to fix it :) **

**English is not my first language, so there will be grammar or spelling mistakes. Thanks for reading.. BurstYourBubble 3**

**__________________________________  
**

B POV

It was the last Saturday night of Christmas break and the first Saturday night in the new year. _I hope this year is going to be better! _I thought to myself while I looked into the mirror in my best friend Alice's room.

"Hurry up Bella, Jasper is waiting for us in the car!" Alice squealed and bounced out of her room, and down the stairs. I got up and sighed, thinking about my New Year's resolutions.

_1. Ignore __Eric at school_

_2. Don't let the gossip get to you _

_3. Start looking for a real man… Yeah right… where am I gonna find him?!_

The first half of my senior year hasn't exactly lived up to my expectations. Eric, my boyfriend of one year cheated on me with some girl from Texas, who he met during Christmas break, when he visited his Mom. I didn't even know how to feel. The weird part was that I wasn't sad at all. I just wished that I would have broken up with him before to avoid the public humiliation which was inevitable in a small town like Forks.

I almost fell down the stairs when I went after Alice, but Carlisle caught me.

"Whoa Bella, watch out! You don't want to spend another night in my emergency room, right?" He winked at me.

Since I moved here in my Junior year of High School, when my Dad finally put his foot down so that I was able to live with him, instead of moving from town to town with my Mom and her new husband, I spent uncountable nights at the hospital. I swear, sometimes I see Carlisle more often than I see Alice.

"Right, thanks Carlisle. I wouldn't want to miss out on tonight," I said half-heartedly and caught up to Alice who was waiting for me by the door.

"Geez, Bella. Stop being so grumpy. You'll see we're going to have so much fun and fun is exactly what you need before we go back to school on Monday," Alice said and squeezed my shoulder.

"Alice is right honey, you deserve to have some fun. After everything that happened…" Esme smiled at me approvingly.

"Thanks Esme," I mumbled and smiled at her.

"You girls have a good night, don't stay out too late and be careful," Carlisle added.

Alice and I said our goodbyes and got into the backseat of Jasper's car.

I knew that she only rode in the backseat with me to keep me company, because she though I was devastated after the whole Eric story.

"Hello Lover," Alice purred and kissed Jasper before sitting back on the seat behind him.

"Hello sugar." Jasper smiled at Alice and gave me a kiss on the cheek with a worried look on his face.

"How are you Bella?" he asked and started the car.

"Guys, I am completely fine. I just wished I wouldn't have to go through all the gossip at school on Monday," I tried to explain, but they didn't look convinced.

"I am serious. I am not sad at all. I really don't care about Eric."

"Bella, I never knew what you saw in this guy the first place," Alice started and Jasper nodded.

"I don't know. I guess it was just easy to be with him. It was easy to focus on my grades without being distracted. There was also nobody else around who I was interested in." I shrugged, realizing that these reasons were really pathetic reasons to be with somebody, especially when they were true.

Eric and I started dating in sophomore year, when it was expected to have a boyfriend. He was my first everything and he was really kind and easy to be with. It was a lot easier for me to be with him instead of being single and it made it less complicated to focus on the future, when I had an intact social life. Even if it was a fake one. There just haven't been any sparks, or butterflies.

At first, I thought that the love will come after a while, but a few months ago, I couldn't take it anymore. I knew that I wasn't in love with Eric, and I knew that this was never going to change. We stopped being intimate with each other, we barely even kissed when we weren't in public and eventually stopped spending time together outside of school.

I should have broken up with him, but I didn't. Alice and Jasper figured that we would break up soon, since they were my best friends, but everyone else didn't notice any difference.

I never talked to either of them about my feelings, or the lack thereof, for Eric. I didn't try to hide it from them; I guess I just didn't want to admit it to myself.

Alice and Jasper laughed and I could see the relief on their faces.

"Bella, it is a really bad way to end a relationship by cheating on their girlfriends, but it is better this way. I am sure that you are going to find someone who is perfect for you soon."

Jasper smiled and Alice said:" Jasper is right, B, I have a feeling that soon enough you will fall in love with Mr. Right." She giggled.

"Yeah right Alice. That is easy to say for someone who found Mr. Right in 7th grade," I mumbled and Alice smacked me on my arm playfully.

"Whatever. I really do have the feeling, though! But I think we are going to find out soon enough anyways." She smiled.

"So, what's new guys? Is there anything else to talk about in Forks except for my pathetic past relationship?" I asked to change the subject.

"Ohhhh!" Alice squealed. "I totally forgot to tell you! My brother is coming home. I am so excited. And guess what he will be doing here? He will be our new Biology teacher! Isn't that cool?"

"Wow, that's awesome, Alice," I smiled. I knew how much Alice missed her brother. I have never met him before, since I usually spend the holidays with my Mom and Phil, and he graduated two years before I moved to Forks.

"I know! I am so happy to have him home again. He is going to have his own place, though. But I will still get to see him every day at school!" Alice looked really happy.

"Why is he able to transfer mid-year, Alice?" I wondered. I knew that Mr. Clark, the principle of Forks High School, needed to find a new Biology teacher, since Mrs. Decker was pregnant, but I didn't think he would be able to find someone during Christmas break.

"He finished college last year and he travelled through Europe for a few months, when Mr. Clark asked him to start at our school. You know that he is a friend of my Dad's and Edward has been one of his favourite students, so Edward agreed." She smiled and Jasper pulled into a parking lot in front of the "Bonzai", a popular club in Seattle.

Jasper grinned widely at us:" Okay Ladies. We are here. I hope you brought your fake IDs, because I want to have some fun tonight!"


End file.
